


73 Q's with Tony Stark

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 73 questions, Engagement, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Social Media, Vogue, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Tony Stark is interviewed by Vogue.





	73 Q's with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I watched like a million videos in order to write this with some form of accuracy so i hope you enjoy :))

The video opens up with the words ’73 Q’s with Tony Stark’ as Iron Man flies onto the screen. His landing is graceful on the veranda, walking casually towards the starstruck interviewer as the suit is peeled off him by robots. Tony Stark’s face is smirking as the suit is finally taken off, revealing the billionaire dressed smart causal with a pair of jeans, a funny tee and a suit jacket.

“Wow Tony Stark! Thank’s for agreeing to do 73 Questions with Vogue!” The interviewer gushes.

“Pepper said it made for good PR,” Tony nods, letting the camera follow him as he walks further into the living room.

“Do you always do as Miss Potts asks?” 

Tony makes a face. “She’ll say no.”

“Is it true that you’re both engaged?” 

“Yes— and surprisingly to each other.”

“Wow i love your house,” the interviewer moves the camera round so it takes in the large living space. The sofas are cream coloured and the windows cover the entire wall, facing the busy New York streets. 

“Thanks, you should see the other 8 houses i own,” Tony jokes.

“Do you own a lot of real estate?” 

“Not anymore, i sold a lot of it.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Got bored of the scene,” Tony shrugs. “You want a drink?” They’re in the large kitchen area now, the cabinets a dark grey as Tony moves towards the fridge.

“Sure, what you got?” 

Tony peers into the fridge, looking for a second. “A little of everything, really. Coke good?”

“Sure, thanks!” A hand reached out from behind the camera and takes the bottle of fizzy drink.

“What would you say your favourite drink is?” 

“Well, i’d say a good Scotch but Pep would say that’s bad PR so let’s settle on coffee.” They walk out of the kitchen, making their way through the immaculate hallway. Art is hung on the walls with expensive taste.

“Do you drink a lot coffee?” 

“How much is a lot?” Tony shoots back.

“How do you like your coffee?” 

“Black; don’t even talk to me about the adding milk combo,” Tony pulls a disgusted face. He’s walking backwards through the hallway so he is constantly facing the camera.

“And what’s in this room?” The interviewer shifts the camera so it’s looking into a new room. There’s a large desk with pieces of paper stacked up high on it. A few Iron Man gauntlets are littered over the desk too. There are shelves of books lining the egg-white coloured walls.

“This is my office,” Tony stands behind the desk.

“Do you use it often?” 

Tony shrugs. “Only when Pepper nags me to do work.”

“And what’s these?” The camera focuses on the Iron Man gauntlets on the desk.

“New prototypes.”

“Wow they look so cool!”

“I have more down in my lab if you want to go and see?” Tony’s already leaving the room, hands in his pockets before the interviewer can even mumble a yes.

“So, are you more a dog or a cat person?”

“I’m more of a no pet person.”

“What’s your favourite song?” 

“Iron Man by Black Sabbath, duh.”

“What’s the last movie you watched?” 

“Moana but only because the kid forced me too.”

“Whose the Strongest Avenger?” 

“Beside me? Hulk.” They continue walking down the corridor before making it to a set of wooden stairs; Tony goes first, turning his head in the interviewers direction to answer the questions.

“Who is your favourite superhero?” 

“Again, beside myself? Spider-Man.”

“Malibu or New York?”

“Considering my home in Malibu blew up: New York.”

They reach the bottom of the stairs, facing towards a large room with glass doors. Tony enters in a security code and the door opens, with Tony smirking as they walk in. The lab is huge, with prototype Iron Man gear laying around on work stations and old suits dotted around for improvements. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” The interviewer gushes. “Do you work in here often?”

“Everyday,” Tony nods, smiling. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Sure!” The camera follows Tony as he walks over to a workstation, picking up something that looks almost like a hearing aid. Tony places it behind his ear, taping it twice. Instantly, an Iron Man helmet forms around Tony’s head. The interviewer lets out a starstruck “woah!” before the helmet retracts again and a smirking Tony puts the device back down.

“What was that?” 

“Nanotech, just something i’ve been working on.”

“Is nanotech something you’ll be incorporating in your suits in the future?”

“Nanotech IS the future,” Tony nods. They head out of the lab and back up the stairs once more. 

“If you could take one historical figure to dinner, who would it be?” 

“Katherine Johnson.”

“What’s something you regret?” 

“There’s too many things to count,” Tony sighs, smirking at the camera slightly.

“Have you tried your new Ben and Jerry’s flavour? Stark Raving Mad?” 

“Yes— i think it was an admirable effort.”

“What do you prefer: War Machine or Iron Patriot?” 

They’ve reached the top of the stairs when Tony answers, turning around to face the camera again. “War Machine definitely.”

“Did someone say my name?” Rhodey appears on screen, smile on his face as he turns towards the camera.

“Wow, Col Rhodes! It’s a pleasure!” The interviewer gushes again.

“Pleasures all mine,” Rhodey nods his head, ignoring how Tony playfully rolls his eyes at him.

“Col Rhodes, how would you describe Tony Stark in three words?” 

Rhodey thinks for a second. “One Big Mess.”

Tony rolls his eyes again, “Har har har, very funny honey bear.”

“Col Rhodes, you’ve known Tony Stark since your days at MIT. What’s the one thing he used to do that drove you insane?” 

“Party,” Rhodey says plainly.

“How would you describe your friendship in three words?” 

“He’s my brother,” Tony says calmly.

“That’s sweet,” the interviewer comments.

“Yeah Tones, how sappy,” Rhodey teases but there’s a glint in his eyes. Just as Tony is about to reply, Rhodey’s phone goes off and he walks away to answer it.

“What’s the one thing you never leave home without?” 

“My sunglasses.”

“And what inspired your outfit today?” The camera focuses on the shirt Tony’s wearing. It’s a science pun shirt that has a picture of the periodic element of Iron (Fe) on the left and a stick drawing of a man on the other side.

“This was actually a present. I have more like them, want to see?”

“A chance to see Tony Stark’s wardrobe, sure why not!” The interview follows as Tony takes them down a new corridor. It’s just as immaculate as the last, except fancy pieces of art are replaced with personal pictures. There’s a few of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, both smiling at the camera or looking lovingly at each other. A few are of a younger boy, with brown hair and a boyishly charming face; some of him are just of him alone whilst others are of him and Tony, the both of them pulling faces or fast asleep.

“I like your pictures. Who’s the boy?” 

“The kid,” Tony answers by not answering.

“What’s your favourite holiday?” 

“Does my birthday count?”

“What advice would you give to your younger self?” 

“To not start bad habits.”

“What’s the best thing about being Iron Man?” 

“Everything.”

“What was the best present you ever got?” 

“Anything the kid gives me is pretty cherished.”

“What’s the most ridiculous rumour you’ve ever heard about yourself?” 

“Well, if the rumour dated before the early 2000s, it was probably true. There’s too many to pick one.”

“What’s your ideal date?” 

“A quiet night in with Pepper.”

“Do you like it when people call you Anthony?” 

Tony pulled a face as they eventually reached his room. “Ew no.” The room is large, with oak walls and a giant kingsize bed. The sheets are a pale blue silk with matching pillows, with a lamp in the shape of several blocks stacked up on each other, to the side of it. The floor is wooden too, with a fluffy cream rug laying under the bed and half the room.

“I like your room, did Miss Potts pick it out?” 

“It was a more mutual decoration,” Tony admitted. “And by that i mean she picked it out and i paid for it.”

The interviewer laughed. “What was your room like before Miss Potts decorated it?” 

“There was far less taste.” He pointed to a potted plant standing on a shelf. “This wasn’t there i can tell you that.”

They walk into Tony’s separate walk in closet, the room almost as large as the bedroom. The colour of the room is grey with a carpeted floor and a small seat in the middle, with multiple mirrors dotted around. The camera pans the room, moving from expensive suits and designer labels to a separate section where causal tees are hung up on their own rack.

“These are my favourite,” Tony points out, picking up a few of the shirts. One is a picture of two atoms, with the left atom exclaiming it lost an electron with the right atom asking if it was positive. Another is a picture of a triangle styled out like an exam paper; the question asks to find x and the drawing circles the letter, writing found it underneath in red writing.

“Does . . . the kid get you all these?” 

“Yep,” Tony pops out the ‘p’, putting the clothes back on the rack.

“What would you say you’re favourite suit was?” 

“Anything Tom Ford.”

“Tony? Is that you?” A female voice calls out before the camera turns to see Pepper Potts in the doorway of the wardrobe, immaculately dressed with her hair tied up and red lipstick on.

“Miss Potts!” The interviewer follows as Tony moves closer to his fiancé. “How nice it is to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Pepper smiles, her body fitting close into Tony’s side.

“Are you guys excited for the wedding?” 

“Ecstatic,” Tony nods.

“When is it?” 

“For safety reasons, we can’t release a date.”

“Can i expect an invite?” The interviewer jokes.

“Sure pal, it’s already being sent. FRIDAY, you catch that?” Tony angles his head up to the ceiling.

“Invite sent,” a computerised voice calls out.

“Who was that?” 

“FRIDAY; she’s my AI."

“She runs the house.” Pepper adds.

“That’s so cool. Can i see the ring?” 

Pepper lifts up her left hand, a glittering diamond ring sparkling into the camera.

“Beautiful! Did you pick it out yourself Tony?” 

“No, it was my mother’s.”

“Will you be getting married in New York?” 

“We haven’t decided.”

“Who is your best man going to be?” 

“Rhodey.”

“You picked out the honeymoon destination?” 

“Wherever future Mrs Stark wants to go,” Tony smiles at his fiancé, giving her a quick kiss.

“I have to get back to work,” Pepper says apologetically. 

“Before you go Miss Potts, what three words would you use to describe Tony Stark?” 

“Charming, sarcastic and witty.” She gives her fiancé one last kiss before she leaves. 

“You wanna see the movie theatre before you go?” Tony asks, watching her go.

“Sure!” They exit the bedroom, continuing further down the corridor. They take another set of stairs leading towards the leisure area of Tony’s home. “What’s the one fashion trend you never tried?” 

“Shoulder pads.”

“If you could choose someone to go on a mission with, who’d it be?” 

“Spider-Man.”

“How many languages can you speak?” 

“Posso parlare quattro lingue.” They reach the large door where the movie theatre is with Tony pushing open the door only to be met with the deafening sounds of a space battle.

“Hey kid turn it down!” Tony yells over the noise, the massive plasma screen (that was the same size as an actual movie theatre) pausing on Luke Skywalker’s face just as he blew up the Death Star.

“Oh hey,” the kid replies. “Hi Mr Vogue man!” The kid was sprawled out comfortably on a reclining chair, blanket draped over him with multiple pillows surrounding him. A large bucket of what used to have popcorn is left on the floor.

“Is this the kid?” 

“Yep, say hi Peter.” Tony nods to the kid.

“I just did!”

“Is he your son?” 

Tony ponders it for a second. “In all but blood.”

“How old is he?” 

“He’ll say he’s 16 but i still like to think he’s 12.” Tony smirks at the teen who just rolls his eyes.

“How’d you two meet?” 

“Pete was my intern— he had a damn good application to one of my grants. We just bonded after that.”

“Does he help you out in the lab?” 

Tony nods. “Every Wednesday and Friday.”

“But today is Saturday?” 

“Kid never leaves,” Tony shakes his head with fondness.

“Awh you like having me around really,” Peter teases.

“Not when you play Star Wars at full volume.”

“It’s the best way to experience it!” The teen argues.

“What’s your favourite Star Wars film?” The interviewer asks.

“Empire,” Tony shrugs. “The kid normally has it on repeat.”

“Only because it has the best battles,” the kid mumbles. “And Lando’s in it.”

“You guys seem really close, how long have you known each other?” 

Tony puffs out some air. “Probably like a year and a half now, right kid?” 

“Yeah!”

“Do you guys do anything other than watch Star Wars or work?” 

“We eat?” Peter sounds unsure of himself.

“Kid had a science fair a few weeks ago, we went to that.” Tony answers.

“Peter, whose your favourite Avenger?” 

“Iron Man, duh!” Tony smiles into the camera, turning his head away just in time to miss Peter shake his head and mouth ‘THOR’.

“What’s the one thing that Tony Stark does that you like the most?” 

“Uhh— well, i mean he does so much for me that i like basically all he does. Although, there was this thing a few months ago where i forgot my lunch and i had no money so i was just gonna wait till after school to eat but Mr Stark found out how hungry I was and he came down to my school with a whole variety of different lunches for me. So, uh, i guess my favourite thing he does is care?”

“That’s sweet,” the interviewer coos as Peter goes red. Tony appears next to Peter on the screen, ruffling the kid’s hair with a goofy smile.

“Tony, what’s it like being so close to a teenager?” 

“Infuriating, it’s like him and his friends speak a completely different language.”

“What’s the one thing Peter says that you wish he didn’t?” 

“Yeet,” Tony replies without second thought. He turns to Peter, hand still in his hair. “Sorry kiddo, i just don’t know what it means. I never will.”

“Tony, you said Peter was like your son in all but blood. Does that mean he’s a future heir of Stark Industries?” 

Tony nods. “If he wants to yeah. He’s in my will.”

“Wha— wait, Mr Stark really?” Peter’s eyes are wide.

Tony just laughs. “Of course kiddo, you really didn’t think you’d made the cut? You’re the only one in the race!” He turns away from Peter’s awestruck face to suggest showing the interviewer out.

“What’s the one thing about your life now that you never thought you’d have?” 

“Domestic bliss.”

They walk down the corridor, Tony still facing the camera, as they head towards the elevator the interviewer came up pre-filming. 

“Can you lift Thor’s hammer?” 

“I’m pretty sure only Thor can lift Thor’s hammer.”

“What’s the one thing you can’t live without?” 

“My family.” The elevator comes into view as the two men walk towards it. It’s grey in colour with no buttons to summon it.

“Call the elevator FRI,” Tony speaks to the ceiling as a whirring sound echoes through the video audio.

“What advice would you give to the younger generation?” 

“No matter how hard it gets, never give up. You kids are the future.”

The ding of the elevator sounds and the doors open up. Tony steps to the side as the interviewer swaps places with him, walking towards the open doors. The camera is still on Tony.

“Have you got any secret talents that your fans should know about?” 

“I don’t know if it’s exactly a talent but i have been known to work out complex math whilst inebriated or sleep walking.”

“Really? That makes me feel dumb! And now final question, the 73rd big one . . . “

“Will you sign my hat for me?” 

Tony lets out a laugh as the hand behind the camera holds out a bright red baseball cap with an arc reactor on the front. He graciously takes it, along with the pen the hand hands out as well, quickly signing his name on the cap.

“Wow this has been so great,” the interviewer gushes, stepping into the elevator. “I’ll cherish it forever!”

“Good, i don’t want to be seeing it on eBay in 30 minutes!” Tony teased, stepping back. “Take him to the ground floor FRI.”

The doors close, blocking off Tony Stark from view as the interviewer whispers another “so cool” and the camera shuts off. 

 

18M views

——————————————————————————————

TonyismyJam

omggggggg i physically can’t wait for Tony and Pepper’s wedding

 

Capfever

When Tony said “in all but blood” i felt that

 

IronFan

Okay but who is Peter and why am i now obsessed with him????

 

LennyISCOOL

uhh so Tony has a kid now????

 

Thortiful

Imagine someone in 2008 being told that in the future, Tony Stark is a) Iron Man b) engaged and c) basically a dad they’d think u were on crack lmaoo

 

TeamCapson

i don’t like tony stark

 

IronManismyfam

this KILLED me! peter and tony are literally father and son and i am HERE for it

 

Spdeyman

Can we all agree that IronDad is now our new favourite thing? yes okay

**Author's Note:**

> this story acc killed me it's now 3am and i'm just posting it pls comment and give me love


End file.
